1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in fencing. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements particularly suited for securing the bottom of fences using ground stakes. In particular, the present invention relates specifically to an elongated fence and ground engaging stake system for impact insertion into the ground.
2. Description of the Known Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, fences are known in various forms. A typical fence has the problem of either a gap at the bottom of the fence that needs to be covered, or may be a flexible fence such as wire or chain link that allows for the bottom of the fence to be pushed out of the way by animals. Also, it is known that animals dig under fences to get past the fence. The present invention is designed to overcome these problems.